Je fais la gueule et j'y arrive pas
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: OS, shonen-ai : Opération "prise en otage de la machine à café" ; opération "affronter la tête de "je fais la gueule mais j'y arrive pas"" ; opération "clope, café, et après ?". Heero collectionne les visages mais a oublié. Quatre gère ses dépendances.


**Disclaimers** : Tout le monde appartient à Gundam & co.

**Rating** : T (Pour le langage particulièrement fleuri d'un des personnage. Attention, n'est pas toujours qui on croit =) )

**Merci** : Beh, aux flèches de l'inspiration/motivation/temps pour écrire qui volent pas ces temps-ci... Faut que j'en profite, plus qu'une demie-journée de vacances et après go to the inconnu of the 1ère ES... Et à Nass pour le pitit mot sur _noname_ =)

**Pour** : Ma Yu' préférée !!

**A cause** : des visions simplistes de mon beau frère à propos des émotions... =) On l'aime quand même.

.

* * *

**Je fais la gueule et j'y arrive pas.**

.

**Lundi, 15h23, QG des preventers, opération « **_**prise en otage de la machine à café **_**»**

« Winner, Barton, Chang. Y'a du monde, je reviendrai peut-être plus tard.

En fait, il n'y pas tant de monde que ça.

-Toi, il y a 3 pélots autours de la machine à café, et tout de suite tu deviens agoraphobe…

Un Quatre qui souffle depuis plusieurs minutes pour faire refroidir son café déjà froid, juste pour retarder le moment où la mixture infâme entrera en contact avec ses papilles gustatives.

-Je garde juste mes distances. Et non, j'aime pas la foule, et c'est bien parce que je me suis fait menacer par un Beretta et que je tiens à ma paye que j'ai accepté de partager mon bureau avec Maxwell.

-Et nous qui croyions être tes ex-pilotes de gundams préférés !

Un Trowa qui essuie virtuellement quelques larmes de crocodile elles aussi virtuelles (il garde sa dignité quand même) devant le verre en polystyrène vide qu'il n'a pas encore jeté.

-Vous êtes les seuls anciens pilotes de gundams connus et homologués. Comment je pourrais en préférer (ou en détester) d'autres ?

-Toujours logique dans tes réflexions. C'est ce qui fait de toi un des meilleurs du QG.

Un Wu Fei toujours aussi droit dans ses bottes, et toujours aussi sexy dans son uniforme. Encore plus quand il le complimente.

-Et sinon, comment est le café ?

Et Heero qui vient grandir les rangs de toxicos de la caféine.

.

Heero qui a plus tendance à les appeler Winner, Barton et Chang. L'emploi des prénoms n'est pas son truc. Non pas qu'il ne les retienne pas. Ce serait un comble, lui qui est loué pour sa mémoire exceptionnelle. Rien de plus normal, soit dit en passant, car comme chacun sait, il faut louer le Seigneur.

-Toujours aussi immonde, hélas.

C'est juste qu'il garde ses distances, et pas que physiquement.

Parce qu'on a beau le prendre pour l'ice berg qui a fait couler le Titanic et verser tant de larmes par les familles des morts et par les spectateurs du film, il n'est pas si insensible aux charmes de ses collègues.

Ou compagnons d'infortune, tout dépend du point de vue.

-Quatre Raberba Winner, héritier du nom, arrête de faire la fine bouche et bois ce putain de café, on a des rapports à terminer et du boulot par-dessus la tête.

Barton et Winner partagent le même bureau.

-Je t'emmerde. Je finis quand je veux. Les rapports, tu te les carres où je pense, tant que j'ai pas ma dose, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

De l'extérieur, ils semblent ne pas pouvoir s'encadrer. Et de l'intérieur aussi.

Pourtant, ils n'ont aucune raison de se prendre la gorge dès qu'ils le peuvent.

.

A part que Barton impose son bordel dans le bureau commun quand Winner tente lui d'instaurer l'ordre.

Que Winner bouffe à lui tout seul deux fois plus de boulot en une journée que Barton, qui, lui, passe derrière son binôme qui a la manie de faire des phrases un peu trop ampoulées d'après lui pour un rapport.

Que Winner est un des seuls qui osent lui renvoyer une insulte dans la gueule ou l'envoyer chier quand il estime être en son droit. Et même quand il ne l'estime pas.

Qu'ils n'ont rien à se dire en dehors des remarques sur le boulot, et que les quelques paroles qu'ils s'adressent, par conséquent toujours plus ou moins désobligeantes, ne peuvent se noyer dans les conversations amicales qu'ils n'ont pas.

Que Winner est un stressé du boulot, et qu'il carbure à la clope. Et que c'est interdit au QG de puis 2 ans.

D'abord, Barton a cru que ça améliorerait peut-être leur relation : la cendre froide lui donne la nausée. Or Winner avait tendance à remplir entre trois et cinq cendriers par jours, et avait décidé de laisser aux femmes de ménages hebdomadaires le soin de déblayer son bureau de la montagne de mégots puants accumulés toute la semaine.

Seul bordel que Winner s'autorisait à laisser dans le bureau commun.

Mais loin d'améliorer les relations, elles s'étaient peu à peu dégradées.

Encore plus qu'avant. Si si, c'est possible :

Les premières semaines suivant l'interdiction de fumer dans les lieux publiques, Winner a daigné bouger son millionnaire popotin jusqu'à l'aire fumeuse à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Avec les autres toxicos de la nicotine, il a morigéné cette stupide loi qui s'appliquait même aux preventers, alors qu'ils font le boulot le plus stressant du monde. Alors que le QG est tout sauf un lieu public.

Puis il en a eu marre de descendre tous les étages qui le séparent du paradis des fumeurs, de passer tous les contrôles de sécurité pour sortir (oui oui, chez les preventers, pour sortir, tu dois assurer que tu es bien toi), puis tout refaire en sens inverse.

Et passer une demi-heure hors du bureau, demi-heure comptée bien sûr comme non-travaillée, pour finalement s'en griller une pendant trois minutes. Sous la flotte.

Alors il a tenté d'arrêté. Il a cru qu'il allait se tuer, se faire exploser la cervelle, parce que bosser comme lui sans se polluer les poumons, c'est pas possible. Et Barton a beaucoup de fois pensé à lui fournir la corde, le flingue, n'importe quoi, pour l'aider dans ses suicides envisagés. Parce que si celui qui arrête de fumer ne le vis pas bien, ceux qui le côtoient pâtissent aussi. Et Barton est celui qui le côtoie le plus, puisque leurs horaires leurs permettent de ne pas se voir maximum 6 heures par jours de boulot. Maximum.

Et quand il est en manque de nicotine, ou de quoi que ce soit, tout le monde peut se fourrer tout ce qu'ils veulent dans le cul, et les phrases ampoulées disparaissent étrangement de son vocabulaire, qui lui s'enrichit de quelques mots doux.

Au bout de trente-deux enguelades entendues dans tout le bâtiment, et seulement celles entendues du placard au fond du dernier étage à l'accueil, Une, peu disposée à entendre les excuses pourtant véridiques de Winner sur son manque de nicotine dans le sang proportionnel à la charge de travail qu'il doit boucler, lui a prescrit le café.

Winner découvrit alors un substitut qui, s'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'effet apaisant de la clope sur lui, le calmait plus ou moins.

Et Barton réussit à ramener son envie de le descendre à celle, plus soft, de lui carrer dans le cul l'immonde presse-papier en forme de vahiné Hawaïenne qui lui avait été offert à une conférence au milieu de l'Atlantique.

Winner est plus sage grâce au café, mais envoie chier tout le monde dès qu'il n'a plus dans le sang le pourcentage requis de caféine.

Pourcentage relativement élevé.

Et qui descend très vite.

.

Mais à part ça, Heero ne voit pas pourquoi ils ne s'encadrent pas.

.

-Vas chier et fous-moi la paix, c'est pas en m'assassinant du regard que j'irai plus vite à boire cette merde.

Winner de conclure.

Barton s'adosse _délicatement_ à la machine (qui vacille un instant) et regarde dans toutes les directions sauf celle de l'Arabe.

Quand il pose les yeux sur des squatteurs de couloir qui ont vu qu'un très bel échantillon des mâles les plus sexy du QG occupent la machine à café, ils baissent les yeux et rentrent dans leur bureau.

Pas Winner.

Heero se dit que Maxwell et lui sont quand même beaucoup plus matures. Eux non-plus n'étaient clairement pas faits pour s'entendre, et en plus, Maxwell était clairement intéressé par lui, et ça Heero ne pouvait pas le blairer. Mais au bout d'une année de guerre plus ou moins froide, l'Américain et le Russo-nippon ont voté un pacte de non-agression tacite, et ont commencé à devenir productif.

Les coups de gueule dans le vent, ça fatigue vite, et ça sert à rien. Ils ont quand même tenu un an, maintenant ils peuvent se reposer. Et Maxwell est passé au-dessus de son attirance.

Dommage pour Heero.

.

Mais, à part boire un café en effet immonde qu'il aurait tout à fait pu s'en offrir un meilleur de sa thermos personnelle dans son bureau et observer ses collègues s'engueuler, Heero est venu dans une intention particulière.

-Winner.

-Quoi !

-Deux choses à te dire : Un, me parle pas comme ça sans raison si tu tiens à revenir gagner ta paye ici dans les prochains mois. Et je te conseil ça en tout amitié. Deux, je m'inquiète pour Maxwell, toi qui le connais bien, je pensais que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi il fait une tête bizarre depuis ce matin.

Une haie d'honneur de six yeux ronds.

Et depuis quand Heero Yuy s'intéresse à ce qui se passe autours de lui, et plus encore à un être humain ?

-Ben quoi ? C'est quoi ces regards de bœufs qu'auraient trop brouté.

-N'insulte pas nos attributs masculins en nous comparant à un animal castré.

-C'est juste que tu fais rarement attention aux gens qui partagent ton espace.

Le cou rougit, heureusement qu'il a un col roulé. Et que ces amis sont trop gentils pour se foutre de lui.

- On était même pas sûr que tu savais comprendre les différentes expressions d'un être humain de base.

-Merci pour moi, je sais que quand quelqu'un sourit c'est qu'il est content, que quand il pleure c'est qu'il est triste, qu'il est en colère quand il hurle et qu'il est amusé quand il rit.

-Euh… Pas toujours. Même, souvent, c'est le genre de réactions qui cachent autre chose.

-Et d'ailleurs, on a dit expressions, pas réaction. C'est pas la même chose.

-Faîtes chier. Alors, Winner, t'as bu la moitié de ton concentré d'immondices, tu peux me répondre ?

.

Les yeux turquoises de Winner le jauge du regard. Heero a la désagréable impression d'être pris pour un crétin notoire qui pourrait ne pas comprendre la suite, ce pourquoi on réfléchit à si ça vaut la peine de lui expliquer.

-Son copain a cassé hier.

Ah, c'est tout ? Et c'est pour ça que Heero se tape depuis ce matin une tête qui ressemble à rien en face de lui ?

Futile nature humaine.

Attendez. On a bien dit « Quand on est triste on pleure », hein ?

-C'est pas pour ça.

-Euh… Pardon ?

-Il fait pas la tronche pour ça, parce qu'il est pas triste.

-Ah. Et comment le sais-tu ? Tu lui as demandé ?

-Ben non, mais il pleure pas.

.

Quelqu'un se mouche. Ah non, c'est le rire réprimé de Barton.

On est tellement pas habitué à l'entendre que ça surprend toujours.

Chang semble essayer de voir s'il est sérieux.

Winner ne semble même pas surpris.

Il soupire juste très fort.

-Il est, comme toi, capable de réprimer ses émotions. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que c'est devant toi qu'il le cache le plus. Parce qu'il ne sait jamais ce que tu penses. Et que ça le met mal-à-l'aise.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Un, c'est un être humain normal. On est tous mal-à-l'aise avec quelqu'un d'expressif comme une pierre. Deux, on parle. On est proches, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Et t'es sûr que c'est ça ? Parce que je te jure qu'il pleure pas.

-Heero, s'il fait une tête normale un peu bizarre, et que des fois tu le vois avec le visage un peu triste, c'est qu'il _est_ triste.

Heero essaie d'imaginer la tête de Maxwell « normale mais un peu bizarre (_ce qui_, note-t-il, _est paradoxal_) avec des fois le visage un peu triste ».

Et ça ne correspond pas à ce qu'il a vu.

-Moi, j'ai plus analysé sa tête comme quelqu'un de normal, mais qui essaie de faire la gueule sans y arriver.

-Tu dois pas être physionomiste des masses toi. Non, tu ne peux _pas_ être physionomiste. Je sais même pas comment ça se fait que tu l'as regardé et que tu arrives encore à imaginer son visage.

Heero n'est pas d'accord. Jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie de voir dans sa tête le visage de Barton sans le regardé, et qu'il ne lui arrive qu'une espèce de smiley sans sourire (_paradoxe encore_) avec deux points verts à la place des yeux et un truc orange qui lui tombe sur le coté du visage.

Bon, d'accord, il n'est pas physionomiste.

Il se souvient que Winner lui a déjà dit ça. Et qu'il a décidé d'étudier un visage en particulier pour lui prouver qu'il était dans le faux. Et éventuellement d'en retenir d'autres si ça marchait avec le premier.

.

Il a choisi Maxwell, parce qu'ils bossent face à face 12 à 20 heures chaque jour et qu'il est par conséquent un bon sujet d'étude.

Et, bizarrement, alors qu'il le connait pas cœur, il continue de regarder le visage de Maxwell à la dérobée et d'y découvrir des détails nouveaux à chaque fois.

Les quelques poils perdus entre ses sourcils, comme s'ils ne savaient aller garnir lequel des deux.

Les mini cheveux qui se dressent sur sa tête, trop courts pour entrer dans la natte, trop légers pour se sentir concernés par la gravité.

Les éclairs violet et presqu'inconnus du monde qui passent dans ses yeux tellement rarement qu'il faut l'étudier attentivement pour les apercevoir.

Les ailes de son nez qui tremblent quand il rit.

La fossette à gauche, quand il sourit.

Ses pommettes qui rosissent quand il surprend le regard de Heero sur lui.

.

Et Heero se sent bien avec l'image de ce visage qui flotte dans sa tête.

Il n'en veut pas d'autres.

Il voulait commencer une collection de visages, épater ses amis, mais il a trouvé, dès le début, sa pièce maîtresse. Celle qui lui convient.

Il n'en veut pas d'autres.

.

-Bon, je retourne travailler. Déjà que je ne suis pas à mon étage alors qu'il y a une machine aussi là-haut…

-Moi aussi. Et, putain, Winner, finis ton putain de verre dans l'heure, parce que tes phrases ampoulées vont pas s'écrire toutes seules. Je ferai ce que tu veux si t'es là dans moins de dix minutes.

Winner ouvre la bouche pour l'insulter, mais un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, puis introduit _entre_ ses lèvres le coupe dans son élan.

Heero détourne le regard.

Barton récupère son doigt et s'en va avec dans leur bureau.

En laissant à la place de Quatre un homard en chemise bleu et pantalon de smoking noir.

Silencieux.

Ce qui est bien la première fois quand il se fait bousculer par son collègue.

.

-Bon, et pour Maxwell ? Oh ! Winner ! Respire !

-Hein ? arkf arkf… Oui donc, Duo.

-Ouais, c'est ça, lui.

Reprend contenance Quatre.

Heero va jusqu'à ignorer la jolie couleur tomate avec de la paille dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il est triste, point. Ca faisait cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Forcément, dans ces cas là, quand c'est pas toi qui casse, c'est dur. Même quand c'est toi, d'ailleurs.

-Et moi, je dois faire quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

-Je sais pas, le consoler ?

.

Regard turquoise coulissant, comme s'il n'osait pas regarder en face le bleu de Prusse.

-Tu veux… quoi ? Le consoler ? Yuy, t'es sûr que c'est toi qui parle ?

-Je sais pas consoler les gens moi.

-Tu m'étonnes, c'est à peine si tu sais t'exprimer.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Je pense que Duo sera juste plus que mal-à-l'aise si tu essaies de t'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

-Ah. Bon, okay.

-Bon, moi je file. A plus.

Pressé Quatre ?

-T'inquiètes pas ! Ca fait moins de dix minutes ! »

Au bout du couloir, un magistral majeur se lève du point avant de disparaître au coin.

Un rictus en forme de sourire sur le visage, Heero retourne vers son bureau.

.

**Lundi, 15h46, QG des preventers, opération « **_**Affronter la tête de ''je fais la gueule mais j'y arrive pas**_**'' ».**

« Maxwell.

-'Lut. Tu t'es perdu ? T'as mis près d'une demi-heure pour boire un café.

-Vingt-trois minutes. Je suis tombé sur Barton, Winner et Chang.

-Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Heero, même s'il voyait des larmes couler, aurait du mal à penser que son binôme est triste.

Et comme pour le contredire, le sourire de Duo Maxwell se transforme en grimace.

Grimacer jaune, ça se dit ?

Parce que Heero, malgré ses préjugés sur les larmes, les rires et les coups de gueule, il sait faire la part des choses entre un rire franc et un rire jaune.

Et là, c'est la grimace qui fait plus jaune qu'autre chose.

Winner a dit que certaines choses en cachaient d'autres.

Il décide de prendre en main tout ça, parce que ça le perturbe de voir le visage qu'il connait par cœur différent de d'habitude.

Et il a clairement l'impression que Duo va bien, mais qu'il devrait aller mal, et que ça le rend pas bien. En bref, Heero est perdu.

.

-Euh… Tu es sûr que ça va pas ?

Hum… Comment dire.

Duo relève les yeux sur lui.

Des yeux tous brillants. De larmes refoulées ?

Winner aurait raison ?

Mais il éclate de rire.

-C'est bizarre comme question.

Le rire est bizarre lui aussi. Il ne sonne pas faux, mais il ne sonne pas joyeux comme d'habitude. Et les ailes du nez ne tremblent pas.

.

-Tout le monde me dit que t'es triste mais que tu tentes de le cacher.

-Ah ? Tout le monde ?

-Winner, Barton et Chang. Et moi je suis sûr du contraire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je sais pas. Mais je crois pas que tu sois triste. Je suis désolé pour ton copain. Yann, c'est ça ?

Regard franchement surpris de Duo. Il se souvient de ça ? Il ne lui a parlé de Yann qu'une fois. Pour lui montrer qu'il passait à autre chose. Qu'il faisait sa vie.

Le bleu de Prusse soutient le bleu à nuance indigo.

Qui se charge subitement de larmes.

.

Heero a un mouvement de recule sur sa chaise à roulette quand Duo éclate en pleurs.

Merde merde merde merde. Il est trop con, Duo est triste, il a tord, et il vient de lui envoyer ça dans la gueule.

Heero dit parfois bêtement ce qu'il pense sans s'en rendre compte, quand il n'y a personne pour l'entendre.

Et là il le fait.

Pourtant il y a son collègue pour l'entendre.

-Nan, nan… T'es pas con. Attends…

Heero ne fait que ça.

Il regarde son collègue, son binôme, qu'il a tenté toute l'année dernière de faire craquer, qu'il a l'année suivante supporté sans problème, qu'il a vu rire. Non, qu'il a admiré rire.

Il l'a vu en colère. Une vraie tempête, quand ils se cherchaient mutuellement, ou quand une merde lui tombait dessus.

Il l'a vu stoïque quand il ne voulait pas montrer sa colère.

Il l'a vu se contrôler sous les insultes, piques, et autres provocations de Heero.

Lui en a renvoyé plus qu'à son tour dans la gueule.

Et là, il a suffit d'une phrase pour le faire craquer.

.

Heero ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il n'a jamais vu un homme non-blessé, mutilé ou traumatisé par un combat pleuré devant lui.

Il se lève, lui pose maladroitement une main sur l'épaule.

-Euh… Désolé, j'aurais pas du te dire ça. T'as le droit d'être triste.

Pas de réponse.

Il a dit quoi Quatre tout à l'heure ?

-Euh… Soit pas mal-à-l'aise de t'être lâcher devant moi.

Ca sonne comme une récitation, Heero l'entend lui-même.

.

-Je… suis pas triste.

-C'est rien, je te dis, tu peux me dire que t'es triste. Tu l'aimais, tu l'aimes peut-être encore, c'est normal que tu pleures. Laisse-toi aller.

Sanglots.

-Non, Heero, je suis _pas_ triste. 'Fin pas vraiment. Pas pour ça.

Quoi ça ?

.

Heero sent vaguement la main de Maxwell repousser la sienne.

Il s'adosse à l'armoire derrière lui, regarde son collègue réprimant ses pleurs.

Essaie de comprendre.

C'est le coup du « ça peut cacher autre chose » ?

Ou du « il est mal-à-l'aise parce que tu t'es immiscé dans sa vie privée » ?

-Mais si, un chagrin d'amour ça fait mal… Ca faisait longtemps que vous étiez ensemble, c'est normal.

-Non, ju… justement Heero. C'est pas un chagrin d'amour !

La voix devient violente. Entrecoupée de sanglots plus nombreux. Heero ne sait plus quoi penser.

-Je p… pensais que tu a… avais compris, toi !

-De… quoi ? Tu l'aimais pas ?

-Mais tu com… comprend pas que j'ai aimé personne ? De l'attirance, oui, c'est clair, j'en ai déjà ressentie. Toutes les personnes avec qui je suis sortie m'attiraient, au moins physiquement. Mais j'en ai aimé aucune ! A ton avis, pourquoi c'est seulement vingt-quatre heures après que je pleure quand Yann me largue ? Parce que je me suis rendu compte que ça me faisait rien ! Je ne l'aimais pas, c'est tout. Et pourtant j'y croyais. Je me disais « celui-ci, c'est le bon. J'ai 26 piges, c'est avec lui que je veux rester, je serais détruit s'il cassait. » Ben non. Pour moi, c'était l'homme idéal, il remplissait tous mes critères, comme la plupart des autres, et Dieu sait que j'ai eu de la chance d'en trouver, des qui me correspondaient, avec mon caractère de merde. Mais je l'ai laissé partir sans rien dire, parce que c'était de l'affection, pas de l'amour. Je crois que c'était de la reconnaissance de sentiment. Ils m'aimaient, donc je les aimais. A partir du moment où je sais qu'ils n'éprouvent plus rien pour moi, je n'éprouve plus rien pour eux. Tu sais, je sais même pas exactement pourquoi il est parti. Je m'y attendais pas. Je faisais la vaisselle du midi, il est arrivé, il m'a dit « Duo, je veux te parler ». Il avait déjà fait ses valises, il m'a dit qu'il partait, qu'il sentait un vide dans notre relation. Il est parti. Moi, je me suis retourné et j'ai fini la vaisselle. Je suis allé faire un tour, comme j'avais prévu. Le soir, j'ai mangé ce que j'avais prévu. On avait décidé de regarder un film tous les deux à la télé, je l'ai regardé tout seul. Je me suis couché et réveillé tout seul. J'ai eu du mal à me dire que j'étais triste qu'il ne soit pas là. Je suis arrivé au boulot, j'ai croisé mon meilleur ami, je lui ai annoncé, il a pas vu que je n'étais pas triste. Wu a eu l'air compatissant, il croyait que je n'allais pas bien. Trowa a rien dit. Toi je te connais à peine, et tu me sors « tu es sûr que ça va pas » et « je suis sûr que tu n'es pas triste », et là je me suis rendu compte que si, j'étais triste. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais aimé les gens avec qui je suis sorti. C'était des relations vides. Je me sens vide ! Et je… Enfin… Tu c… crois que je suis une co… coquille vide et que je peux pas aimer ?

Question rhétorique ?

.

Après un aussi long monologue, Heero ne sait pas bien si c'est son tour de parler.

Et surtout, il n'a pas l'habitude de servir de confident, et encore moins pour un collègue somme toute relativement peu connu.

Il n'a pas envie de faire celui qui dit que, mais non, tu n'es pas une coquille vide parce que c'est un ami.

Il veut montrer qu'il se pose vraiment la question.

-Tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un avant de sortir avec, _Duo _?

-Je… J'ai jamais demandé à quelqu'un de sortir avec moi. J'ai pris ceux qui venaient et que je pensais qu'ils pourraient m'intéresser.

Heero s'approche doucement.

-Et tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un avec qui tu n'es pas sorti ?

-Voui. Et tu le sais très bien. C'est entre-autre pour ça qu'on se entre-bouffait l'année dernière. Mais je pensais que tous ceux que j'ai connus depuis étaient bien aussi. J'ai un problème.

-C'étaient peut-être _eux_, le problème. C'étaient peut-être pas les bons.

-Ils… Ils remplissaient tous mes critères.

-Tu devais t'emmerder avec des gens qui étaient toujours d'accord, avec qui tu ne pouvais jamais te réconcilier parce que tu ne t'engueulais pas avec, non ?

Un petit regard indigo qui se lève, une flammèche d'espoir violette au fond.

.

-Dans toutes les relations que j'ai eu, c'est dans celles où je m'engueulais un peu avec mon homme qu'on avançait le plus. On apprend plus de l'autre s'il ne pense pas toujours pareil. On apprend plus tout court. Différents points de vue, différentes façons de vivre… Il faut confronter, faire bouger l'autre, bouger soi-même. Avoir envie de bouger pour faire plaisir à l'autre et à soi-même. Pas faire dans le trop, mais pas faire dans le pays des Bisounours non-plus. Il faut trouver un juste milieu.

Le regard devient reconnaissant.

Heero pose une main sur son épaule. Puis l'autre sur l'autre épaule.

-Et il faut peut-être aussi que tu choisisses toi-même qui tu aimes…

Heero s'assoit face à lui sur ses genoux. Glisse sa bouche jusque son oreille.

Chuchote.

-Tu… Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver ce juste-milieu ?

Heero n'a jamais tenté une approche comme celle-là.

Il a un peu peur de la réponse.

Peut-être Duo ne l'aime plus.

Peut-être Duo ne veut pas se relancer dans une relation maintenant.

-Je… Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'aimer quelqu'un.

-Bien sûr que si t'en es capable. Et il y a qu'un con qui passerait à côté de toi en sachant que tu l'aimes.

Il faut se remettre en question. Il faut ouvrir les yeux. Voir ce qu'on avait refuser tout net avant.

Les lèvres de Heero se déposent légèrement sur celles de Duo. Les embrassent.

Soufflent :

-Tu n'es pas une coquille vide. Tu éprouves tout plein d'émotions, tu culpabilises même de ne pas ne pas te sentir bien, alors c'est pour dire ! Tu ris quand tu as envie de pleurer, tu hurles quand tu ne peux pas dire ce que tu ressens, et tu pleures même sans être triste ! T'as un cœur gros comme ça, c'est juste les autres qu'on pas su l'exploiter.

Les dents de Duo sont découvertes par son sourire. Elles commencent à jouer gentiment avec la pulpe de la lèvre inférieure de Heero.

.

Heero glisse ses mains dans la nuque de l'Américain.

-Je remplis tout tes critères ?

-Absolument pas.

-Et bien voilà ! Là, au moins, on part sur de bonnes bases ! Alors, quels sont mes défauts pour toi ?

-T'es con.

-T'imagine même pas à quel point.

-Ouais mais ça c'est pas un défaut. Mmh… T'as toujours raison.

-Là-dessus je suis d'accord. »

Le rictus en forme un sourire devient un vrai sourire, juste un chtouille ironique.

Et tout de suite bouffé par les lèvres douces de Duo.

.

**Lundi, 18h21, QG des preventers, opération « **_**Clope, café, et après ?**_** »**

Winner tient depuis près de trois heures devant son bureau.

Barton a raison, ils ont tellement de boulot qu'il n'a même pas pu aller boire son café par l'heure.

Il en a sauté deux. C'est l'heure du troisième.

Le silence règne dans le bureau. A 15h45, Barton se faisait envoyer chier dès qu'il disait quoi que ce soit.

A 16 h 35, il se prenait des vents furieux.

A 16h55 c'était une tempête d'injures qui lui tombait dessus.

Depuis il n'a plus essayé d'engager la conversation.

Parce que Winner est purement et simplement en manque.

.

Ses mains tremblent, il n'est plus bon à rien, ses yeux glissent tout seuls et tout le temps vers l'extrême sud-est de son écran de portable, où les minutes s'égrènent.

Et encore une de plus sans café.

Café.

Café…

CAFE !

« Barton !

-Quoi ?

-Va me chercher un café.

Haussement de sourcil au-dessus d'un œil vert et brillant.

-… Pardon ?

-Y'a trois heures t'as dit que tu ferais ce que je veux si je revenais en moins de dix minutes. J'ai envoyé chier Yuy pour ça, et ce que je veux, là maintenant, c'est un putain de café. Non, trois putains de cafés.

-Tu bois trop de café.

-N'a foutre. Je bosse trop aussi. Je fais que compenser.

-J'irai voir Une, c'est vrai qu'elle te charge comme si t'étais un surhomme.

-Je _suis _un surhomme. Qui carbure au café. Va m'en chercher.

-…

-…S'il te plait ?

-C'est déjà mieux.

Quatre a les yeux qui brillent quand son collègue se lève.

.

Et montre les crocs quand il s'approche de lui au lieu de la porte.

-C'est pas par là la machine à café. Couillon.

Self-control de Barton qui continue d'approcher doucement du bureau de son binôme.

Il se penche en face de l'Arabe, pose ses coudes sur la surface plane du bureau, envoie valser au passage le presse-papier-vahiné.

Et Winner de grogner comme un fauve qu'il n'est pas vraiment.

Trowa l'ignore. Il est conscient que pendant un instant, il a fait croire à son toxico qu'il allait lui chercher sa dose, et que par conséquent le manque est encore plus présent.

Il se serait fait mordre depuis bien longtemps, à 30 cm qu'il est de Winner, s'il n'était lui-même le tigre que l'Arabe tente d'imiter.

.

-Tu te rappelles ce que tu as remplacé par le café au boulot ?

-Grrrr… Café !

-Tu te souviens de ces tubes blanc et orange ?

-Grr ?

-Tu portes une extrémité à tes lèvres, tu inspires, et là, le bonheur. La fumée dans la gorge, la trachée, les poumons.

-Rrrr…

Le grognement se transforme en ronronnement.

Les yeux fermés, Quatre se laisse bercer par la douce illusion. La voix rauque de Barton est terriblement agréable quand elle parle d'autre chose que le boulot. Elle est même sensuelle.

Elle se déplace dans le bureau.

.

-Tu expires, tu es serein. Des volutes volent devant toi. Elles s'enroulent devant tes yeux. Tu es calme. Tu tire encore une fois. Et là, incroyable mais vrai, tu te sens encore mieux.

Illusion. Le ronronnement s'accentue quand il sent véritablement quelque chose entre ses lèvres.

-Tu rejettes la fumée, tu tire de nouveau. Ca faisait longtemps. Ca fait du bien. Tellement de bien. Tu tire encore, tu as l'impression que tes lèvres deviennent toutes douces.

Winner referme les lèvres sur la présence qu'il y a entre.

Il tire, mais rien ne vient.

.

Son rêve est sur le point d'éclater, il sent qu'il va exploser de fureur, mais, plus loin qu'entre ses lèvres, il sent la présence s'insérer. Toucher sa langue.

Sa langue qui d'abord s'éloigne, puis vient jouer autours. Lape doucement la corne qu'il y a au bout. Passe sur l'ongle.

Suce l'index. Et le majeur qui veut jouer aussi.

Il ouvre doucement les yeux, un peu hagard.

Barton est derrière lui, penché sur lui, appuyé sur ses épaules sans qu'il l'ait senti avant, deux doigts dans sa bouche.

Deux doigts que Quatre vampirise allègrement.

Chuchotement sensuel au creux de son oreille :

-Alors, _Quatre_ ? Tu veux quoi ? Café ? Clope ?

-Rrrr…

Mi-ronronnement, mi-grognement, d'une toute autre nature qu'avant. Joueurs. Sexy.

-J'ai pas ent…

Quatre se lève, se retourne très rapidement et entrouvre sa bouche sur celle encore en mouvement de Barton.

Sans délicatesse aucune sa langue va chercher son homologue sans en demander la permission. Elles jouent ensemble quelques secondes.

-C'est ça que je veux.

-Que ça ?

-Jusqu'à la fin de cette journée, je vais essayer de ne pas me créer une nouvelle dépendance. _Trowa_.

.

Il est tout à fait conscient qu'il s'est fait eu comme un bleu.

Et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable de se faire du bien comme ça !

De ne plus hurler dès qu'il est en manque.

Parce que, pour le coup, il est relativement calmé, au moins assez pour tenir sagement jusque ce soir (où il le sera un peu moins, sage).

.

Il ne se fait pas d'idée. Il aura toujours besoin de café. Et peut-être d'une clope de temps en temps, quand même, maintenant qu'il y a regoûté.

Enfin plus ou moins.

Mais si, de temps en temps, Trowa est derrière lui, qu'il lui prête deux doigts, ou sa bouche, ça ira un peu mieux.

Et puis comme ça il apprendra à se contrôler.

-De toute façon, quoi que tu fasses, je deviendrai une de tes dépendances. T'en fais pas là-dessus.

-Et en plus, tu es à ma disposition.

-Tu imagines ? Même plus besoin de te lever jusqu'à la machine à café ou l'air fumeuse.

-On va manquer aux autres.

-Qu'ils aillent se faire.

-Je pense que c'est déjà fait pour Heero et Duo. »

Quatre décide qu'ils vont devenir tous les deux très productifs.

.

Au boulot comme ailleurs.

.

.

**Wala !**

ou

**Fin**

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Voilà** pour vous les amis !

Je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant =)

J'espère qu'elle vous a amusé aussi.

A plus !!


End file.
